Kulturelle Anspielungen in Star Trek
In vielen ''Star-Trek''-Episoden und -Filmen finden sich Anspielungen und Insider-Jokes auf andere populäre Film- und Fernsehproduktionen oder Romane. Aber auch reale, historische Personen und Ereignisse werden in Star Trek wiedergegeben. Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek finden sich dort. Dies ist eine Auflistung bekannter Anspielungen und Referenzen in Star Trek: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI Die Namen der beiden Agenten der Föderationsbehörde für temporale Ermittlungen, Dulmer und Lucsly, sind Anagramme für Mulder und Scully. Die FBI-Agenten Fox Mulder und Dana Scully sind die Hauptfiguren dieser Mystery-Serie. ;Externe Links * Alarm im Weltall Die Namen des Raumschiffes (C-57-D) und des Kommandanten (J.J. Adams) in sind eine Anspielung auf den Science-Fiction-Film „Alarm im Weltall“ (engl. ‚Forbidden Planet‘) von 1956, wenngleich das Raumschiff im Film als C57D (ohne Bindestriche) bezeichnet wird. Basic Instinct Die Handlung der -Episode weist an einigen Stellen Parallelen zu Basic Instinct auf. So lässt sich Tom Paris wie Nick Curran auf eine Affäre mit einer geheimnisvollen, blonden Frau ein, die ihren Mann ermordet hat bzw. ermorden will. Außerdem tragen sowohl Catherine Tramell im Film, als auch Lidell Ren in der Serienfolge beim Verhör knappe, weiße Kleider und rauchen. ;Externe Links * Billy the Kid In der -Episode nennt der Doktor „Tuvok, the Kid“, nachdem dieser mit einem Phaser auf ihn geschossen hat. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Revolverhelden Billy the Kid. ;Externe Links * Crazy Horse Der Schlachtruf des Kahless Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben. ( ), wird in der Realität dem Indianerhäuptling Crazy Horse zugeschrieben, der es vor der Schlacht am Little Bighorn gesagt haben soll. ;Externe Links * Casablanca Die Formulierung „uns bleibt Paris“ (engl. We'll always have Paris) in ist ein berühmtes Zitat für Abschiede aus dem Kultfilm Casablanca. Die Szene mit dem „Blue Parrot Cafe“ am Ende der Episode ist ebenfalls eine Anspielung auf Casablanca, denn dort gab es eine „Blue Parrot Bar“. In wird die Handlung von Casablanca ins Star Trek-Universum übertragen. Nateema bittet hier ihren ehemaligen Geliebten Quark um Hilfe, wie Ilsa Rick in Casablanca. Garak übernimmt hier die Rolle des dubiosen Capitaine Renault, Gul Toran die von Major Strasser und die Tarnvorrichtung tritt an die Stelle der Transitvisa. Die Funktion des Liedes As Time Goes By, übernimmt der Cocktail 'Sam'arianischer Sunset, den Quark mixt. ;Externe Links * Cheers Morn ist ein Anagramm für Norm. Norm Peterson ist eine Hauptfigur der Serie Cheers. Als Bargast war er in jeder Folge mit dabei. ;Externe Links * Christine Die Handlung der -Episode zeigt starke Parallelen zum Roman Christine von Stephen King. In beiden Fällen findet ein Mann Gefallen an einem verfallenen Fahrzeug, Arnie Cunningham in Christine an einem 58er Plymouth Fury und in der Star Trek-Episode Tom Paris am Shuttle Alice. Während der Restaurierungsarbeiten wandelt sich die Persönlichkeit von Cunningham bzw. Paris jeweils zum schlechteren. Beide werden jähzornig und arrogant. In Christine tötet das Auto Menschen, die Arnie gefährlich werden, während in Alice das Shuttle versucht B'Elanna Torres zu ersticken. Schließlich kommt im Roman Arnie mit seiner Mutter bei einem Autounfall mit Christine ums Leben, während in Alice das Shuttle mit Paris auf eine Partikelfontäne zufliegt. Allerdings kann Paris im Gegensatz zu Arnie gerettet werden. ;Externe Links * Christlicher Glaube Die Klingonische Bitte für die Toten erinnert an das Memorialwesen des Mittelalters. In der Realität wurde versucht, die Erinnerung an einen Verstorbenen über die Generationen wach zu halten, damit er am Jüngsten Tag auferstehen könne und erlöst werde. Bei den Klingonen hingegen, soll der Verstorbene seinen Platz im Sto'Vo'Kor behalten und nicht in die Höhle der Verzweiflung fallen. ;Externe Links * Dark Star - Finsterer Stern Die Handlung der -Episode hat große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Film Dark Star - Finsterer Stern. Dort zerstört ein Raumschiff Planeten mit intelligenten Bomben. Als sich eine dieser Bomben verhakt, wird eine Diskussion mit ihr über Erkenntnistheorie und ihre Sensordaten bzw. ihre Schlussfolgerungen daraus gehalten, ganz ähnlich wie zwischen B'Elanna Torres und Dreadnought. Der Kaufmann von Venedig Das Zitat Sagen sie niemals 'sterben'. ( ) stammt aus einem Gedicht des 19. Jahrhunderts, dass auf den Kaufmann von Venedig zurückgeht. ;Externe Links * Die Brücke am Kwai Der Wortlaut der Rede des Kommandanten von Rura Penthe in vor den neu angekommenen Gefangenen, ist angelehnt an die Rede des japanischen Colonel Saito vor den britischen Kriegsgefangenen im Kriegsfilm Die Brücke am Kwai. ;Externe Links * Die ins Gras beißen Die Namen der Soldaten in der Schlacht auf AR-558 in der -Episode sind dem Kriegsfilm Die ins Gras beißen entlehnt. Dort treten ebenfalls Soldaten mit den Namen Kellin, Larkin, Loomis und Reese auf. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) ;Externe Links * Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten In der -Episode hält der Doktor bei der Einweihung des astrometrischen Labors der USS Voyager eine Rede und meint, dass man sagen könne, sie haben die besten Zeiten und die schlimmsten Zeiten erlebt. Dies ist eine leichte Abwandlung des Einleitungssatzes des Romans Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten von Charles Dickens. ;Externe Links * Enemy Mine - Geliebter Feind In der -Episode meint Thomas Eugene Paris zu dem repto-humanoiden Kind „Komm schon, Kleines, du musst etwas essen.“ bzw. im englischen Original „Come on, kid, ya gotta eat.“ Dieser Satz stammt aus dem Film Enemy Mine - Geliebter Feind, in dem ein menschlicher Raumjägerpilot und ein Drac, mit denen die Menschheit Krieg führt, auf einem Planeten notlanden müssen. Nachdem sie sich näher kennen gelernt haben und der Drac bei der Geburt seines Nachwuchses stirbt, kümmert sich der Pilot um den Nachkommen des Drac und ermöglicht ihm die Rückkehr zu seinem Volk. In Der Höllenplanet helfen Paris und Neelix dem Jungen zu überleben und bleiben bei ihm, bis seine Mutter ihn abholt, womit die Episodenhandlung in groben Zügen Parallelen zu diesen Film aufweist. ;Externe Links * Ermordung von Gaius Julius Caesar In der -Episode fragt der Doktor vor seiner bevorstehenden Neuprogrammierung den Sicherheitschef Et tu, Tuvok? Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die angeblichen letzten Worte von Gaius Julius Caesar, der als letzte Worte an seinen Freund und Mörder Brutus Et tu, Brute? gerichtet haben soll. ;Externe Links * Fame - Der Weg zum Ruhm Laut Ira Steven Behr ist die -Episode eine Anspielung auf die Episode The Ol' Ball Game aus der Serie Fame - Der Weg zum Ruhm. Die Episode der Serie Fame hatte Behr 1985 selbst geschrieben. Dabei gibt es mehrer Parallelen. So ist die Szene in der Nog nicht weiß, welcher Vulkanier die Homebase überqueren muss von der Episode abgeleitet. Diese Geschichte basiert übrigens auf einer wahren Begebenheit aus einer der unteren Baseball-Ligen. Auch das Ende erinnert stark an die Episode aus der Serie Fame. Damals half ein Mädchen, das kein Baseball spielen kann, zu gewinnen, während in Wettkampf in der Holosuite Rom - der schlechteste Spieler - einen Run herausholt. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) ;Externe Links * Flash Gordon Die Figur des Doktor Chaotica aus ist dem Tyrannen Ming, der Grausame aus Flash Gordon nachempfunden. So trägt er denselben Bart und auch sein Ornat ähnelt dem von Ming. ;Externe Links * Frankie und seine Spießgesellen (Orig. Oceans Eleven) Die Handlung in der -Episode ist stark angelegt an den Film Frankie und seine Spießgesellen aus dem Jahre 1960 mit Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Frank Sinatra, Joey Bishop und Peter Lawford. ;Externe Links * Franklin D. Roosevelt Als Harry Kim in der -Episode zum Clown sagt Das Einzige vor dem wir uns ängstigen müssern, ist nur die Angst selbst., zitiert er Franklin D. Roosevelt. ;Externe Links * Friedrich Nietzsche Die Warnung Solbors an Kai Winn Adami in der -Episode Wer das Böse studiert, der wird vom Bösen studiert. ist ein berühmtes Zitat von Friedrich Nietzsche. ;Externe Links * Gilligans Insel Das Motto auf der Widmungsplakette der [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] in der -Episode , ...a three hour tour, a three hour tour stammt aus dem Titelsong der Serie Gilligans Insel. ;Externe Links * Griechische Mythologie In der -Episode überführt Kortar die Seelen ehrloser Klingonen auf einer Barke über einen Fluss nach Gre'thor. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Charon, den Fährmann, der der griechischen Mythologie zufolge, die Toten über den Styx zum Hades übersetzt. ;Externe Links * Hänsel und Gretel In und wird mit den Tricordern eine Spur hinterlassen, um den Rückweg finden zu können. Dies wird von Harry Kim und Kathryn Janeway mit dem Schlagwort Brotkrümel bezeichnet. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Märchen „Hänsel und Gretel“. ;Externe Links * Heller als tausend Sonnen In meint Ma'Bor Jetrel zu Neelix, dass er an dem Tag, als sie die Metreonkaskade testeten und er dieses blendende Licht sah, welches heller als tausend Sonnen war, in diesem Augenblick ganz genau wusste, was er geworden war. Das Zitat ist die Abwandlung eines Originalzitats von Robert Jungk aus dem Buch „Heller als tausend Sonnen“, welches von der Entwicklung der Atombombe durch die USA handelt. ;Externe Links * Inquisitionsprozess gegen Galileo Galilei Forra Gegens Prozess in ist eine Anspielung auf den Inquisitionsprozess gegen Galileo Galilei (vgl. auch ), ebenso ist sein Versprechen am Ende eine Anspielung auf Galileis Ausspruch Und sie bewegt sich doch!. James Bond Die -Episode ist eine direkte Anspielung auf die James-Bond-Reihe. Dies führte sogar dazu, dass Folgend eine Liste der Anspielungen auf die Filmreihe in der Episode Unser Mann Bashir: thumb|DS9 Titelmusik im Bond-Stil *Die Musik in der Episode von Jay Chattaway ist stilistisch stark an die aus den Bond-Filmen von John Barry angelegt. Chattaway arrangiert u.a. die Titelmusik von Dennis McCarthy zu Deep Space 9 im Bond-Stil. *Der Schuss mit dem Korken der Champagnerflasche, die Falcon außer Gefecht setzt, ist eine Anspielung darauf, wie es James Bond immer wieder gelingt, die Physik zu überlisten. So hätte doch ein so kleiner Stoß im wirklichen Leben nie eine solche Auswirkung. *Bashir quittiert gelungene Aktionen gerne mit einem kurzen sarkastischen Kommentar, wie James Bond dies auch gerne tut. So lässt er etwa nach dem Schuss mit dem Champagner verlauten Ganz schön viel Druck für einen Dom Pérignon. *Die Marke Dom Pérignon wird auch des öfteren in Filmen der James-Bond-Reihe verwendet, so z.B. in „Goldfinger“. *Falcons Augenklappe ist eine Anspielung auf Emilio Largo aus dem Bond-Film „Feuerball“, der auch immer eine solche Augenklappe trug. *Wie James Bond in den Filmen ist auch Julian Bashir unwiderstehlich für die Frauen. Dies gilt besonders bei den Mitarbeiterinnen vom gegnerischen Geheimdienst. *Die Namen von Mona Luvsitt und Honey Bare sind wie die vieler Frauen bei James Bond doppeldeutig. So wird „Luvsitt“ ausgesprochen wie „Loves it“. Honey Bare hat sogar mehrere Bedeutungen. So bedeutet Honey auf deutsch „Honig“, aber auch „Liebling“ und Bare bedeutet „nackt“. Zusätzlich ist der Name eine Hommage an das Ur-Bondgirl „Honey Ryder“. *Der Name Dr. Noah ist eine doppelte Anspielung. Zum einen spielt sie auf Dr. No an, den ersten Bösewicht in „James Bond jagt Dr. No“, gegen den James Bond auf der Kinoleinwand kämpft. Zum anderen ist sie eine Anspielung auf die Person Noah aus der Bibel, der ein Schiff baute, in dem er, seine Familie und alle Tiere (zwei von jeder Art) während der Sintflut Platz fanden. Dr. Noah baut seine Arche am Südosthang des Mount Everest und will dann selbst für die Sintflut sorgen. *Auch Julian Bashir trinkt gerne einen Martini. Hier allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob geschüttelt, oder gerührt. *Der Tod von Mona Luvsitt ist auch eine Anspielung darauf, dass ein selbstloser Helfer von James Bond in vielen der Filme früh das Zeitliche segnet. So passiert dies zum Beispiel Quarrel in „James Bond jagt Dr. No“, Aki in „Man lebt nur zweimal“, Sir Godfrey Tibbett in „Im Angesicht des Todes“ oder Sharkey in „Lizenz zum Töten“. *Wie bei James Bond schon Tradition, so hat auch Julian Bashir nette Spielzeuge parat. So z.B. die mit Sprengstoff gefüllten Ohrringe, die er Anastasia zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Auch die Pistole, versteckt in der Schuhsohle, gehört dazu. Letztere ist eine Anspielung auf die im Schuh von Rosa Klepp angebrachten vergifteten Klinge in „Liebesgrüße aus Moskau“. *Die Szene, in der Bashir sich mit dem Geld, das vor Duchamps liegt, durch sein Glück beim Baccara in die Organisation von Dr. Noah einkauft, ist ebenso eine James-Bond-Anspielung. Hat dieser doch immer wieder das Glück bei allen möglichen Spielen, insbesondere bei Baccara, dem Spiel, das im Roman Casino Royale die zentrale Rolle spielt und das er in „Feuerball“ gegen Emilio Largo spielt. *Die Art der Bedrohung durch Dr. Noah, der die Welt zerstören und dann dafür sorgen will, dass die Welt wieder besiedelt wird, erinnert unter anderem an „Der Spion, der mich liebte“, in dem der Bösewicht Karl Stromberg versucht, einen Atomkrieg herauf zu beschwören, um dann die Welt unter dem Meer wieder zu besiedeln und „Moonraker – Streng geheim“, in dem Hugo Drax versucht, die Menschheit durch Giftgas zu vernichten und im Weltraum wieder aufzubauen. *Grundsätzlich erinnert der Weg, auf dem Bashir zu Dr. Noah kommt, an den sechsten Bond-Film Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät. Darin hat der Bösewicht Blofeld eine geheime Festung in den Alpen, so wie Dr. Noah sich im Himalaya versteckt. Um zu ihm zu gelangen, gibt sich Bond (gespielt von George Lazenby) im Film als Heraldiker aus, so wie Bashir als Geologe auftritt. *Als Noah den angeblichen Merriweather fragt, ob er die Edelsteine kennt, die er sich zuletzt angeschafft hat, weiß er längst wer Julian Bashir ist. Auch dies ist eine Anspielung auf die James-Bond-Reihe. Dort kennt der Bösewicht oft die Identität von Bond, will ihn aber trotzdem auf die Probe stellen. Bond kann, genauso wie Bashir, immer richtig antworten. Danach verrät der Böse wie immer seine Pläne. Nachdem das passiert ist, wird Bashir dann mit dem Wissen des Bösen über seine Identität konfrontiert. *Der Versuch, Bashir mit dem Laser zu töten ist ebenso eine Bond-Anspielung. Bond soll immer besonders fantasievoll getötet werden, was dann aber regelmäßig misslingt. Auch Bashir entkommt durch eine von Noah übersehene Kleinigkeit. Hier ist es Honey Bare. *Die Erklärung von Bashir an Garak, dass eine der beiden Frauen sterben wird und die andere glücklich mit ihm zusammen lebt, wie in allen anderen Abenteuern, ist auch eine Anspielung auf die Bond-Girls. Eine von Ihnen wird meist getötet, während die Andere am Ende mit dem Helden zusammen ist. *Die Verwunderung Noahs, dass sein Plan funktioniert soll darauf anspielen, dass die Bösen in James Bond eigentlich nicht gewinnen können. Meist machen sie sich selbst das Leben schwer, um dann am Schluss immer zu versagen. Die Anspielung zieht darauf ab, dass sie gar nicht damit rechnen, zum Schluss zu gewinnen, sondern sich schon von vorne herein im Klaren sind, zu verlieren und nun, da der Plan von einem gelingt, weiß er nicht, was er machen soll. Zum anderen zeigt die letzte Aussage von Noah, in der er nicht damit rechnete, zu gewinnen, aber dennoch Bashir töten will, die eigentliche Aufgabe des Bösewichts in der Bond-Reihe. Zwar wird vordergründig angegeben, dass der Gegner ein Ziel hat und die Welt zerstören will, allerdings stellt sich letztendlich heraus, dass er nur da ist, um zu versuchen, den Geheimagent Julian Bashir zu töten. Eine weitere Anspielung gibt es in der Episode , dort bestellt Dr. Bashir einen Wodka Martini in Bond Manier, allerdings nicht wie das Original Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt sondern etwas abgewandelt Gerührt, nicht geschüttelt. ;Externe Links: * Japanische Animes Zahlreiche Mitglieder des Produktionsteams von waren Anime-Fans und haben in der Serie etliche Insider-Hinweise auf Anime-Serien und -Filme untergebracht. Zahlreiche Begriffe im Oneamisu-Sektor ( ) sind Anspielungen auf japanische Animes. Der Name „Oneamisu“ des Sektors bezieht sich auf den Science-Fiction-Anime „Wings of Honneamise“ (japanisch: „Oneamisu no Tsubasa“, Studio Gainax, 1987). Im Oneamisu-Sektor befindet sich das Braslota-System. Die meisten astronomischen Namen dort sind Anspielungen auf japanische Zeichentrickserien und -filme (so genannte Animes): * Der Name „Totoro“ des ersten Planeten ist eine Reminiszenz an den Anime-Kinofilm „Mein Nachbar Totoro“ (Studio Ghibli, 1988, Regie: Oscar-Preisträger Hayao Miyazaki). * „Yuri“ und „Kei“, der zweite und dritte Planet, sind die Namen der beiden Hauptfiguren der Anime-Serie „Dirty Pair“. (Die Namen Yuri und Kei tauchen in TNG öfter auf: Beispielsweise ist der „Kei/Yuri-Faktor“ ein Parameter bei planetaren Scans in , und der Ferengi-Sicherheitscode in beginnt mit „Kei Yuri“). Der Kei-Yuri-Faktor ist eine Anspielung auf die Japanische Anime-Serie Dirty Pair. Die Hauptcharaktere dieser Serie heißen Kei und Yuri. (Siehe ) Es gibt insbesondere in noch weitere Anspielungen auf Filme von Studio Ghibli, beispielsweise der Name der Rasse der Nausikaaner. Die Nausikaaner haben ihren Namen von der Hauptfigur des japanischen Zeichentrickfilms Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (1984, Regie: Oscar-Preisträger Hayao Miyazaki). Kampfstern Galactica (1978/79) Die Spezies Boray und Ovioner sind der originalen Serie Kampfstern Galactica entlehnt, wo sie auch als Alienrassen vorkommen. Das von den Hirogen zur Energiegewinnung verwendete Tylium ist die Hauptenergiequelle der Raumschiffe in "Kampfstern Galactica" bzw dem Remake "Battlestar Galactica". ( ) Kampfstern Galactica (1980) Die drei Pilotepisoden der zweiten Staffel haben einige Ähnlichkeiten mit . In beiden Fällen spielt eine Zeitreise eine wichtige Rolle, man fand jeweils Unterstützung durch eine Frau, der man erklärte woher man kam und welches Ziel man hatte. Bei beiden Produktionen landeten die entsprechenden Raumschiffe auf der Erde, und man konnte sie unsichtbar machen. Außerdem gab es ähnliche Dialoge hinsichtlich der Umweltverschmutzung, und in beiden Fällen kam es zur Konfrontation mit provokativen „Gegnern“, einem Punk bei Star Trek 4 und einer Motoradgang bei Galactica. Diesen Szenen war zudem die daraus resultierende Komik gemein. In beiden Werken stieß man zudem auf einen Wissenschaftler, dem man Formeln unterschob, um so technologisch weiterzukommen. ;Externe Links * Kubakrise In meint General Chang bei der Gerichtsverhandlung zu Captain James T. Kirk, dass er seine Frage beantworten und nicht auf die Übersetzung warten solle. Der Satz Warten Sie nicht auf die Übersetzung! wurde 1962 vom US-amerikanischen UN-Botschafter Adlai Stevenson dem sowjetischen Botschafter Walerian Sorin im Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen im Zusammenhang mit der Frage, ob sowjetische Langstreckenraketen auf Kuba stationiert worden waren, gestellt. ;Externe Links * Mark Twain: Berichte über meine(n) ... sind stark übertrieben : siehe Hauptartikel Berichte über meine(n) ... sind stark übertrieben Martin Luther King: I Have a Dream In einer Szene in wird nach der Ankunft von Dr. Bashir und Chief O'Brien auf die berühmte Rede Martin Luther Kings angespielt. Quark berichtet den beiden in seinem Casino von seinem „Traum”, dass „irgendwann alle, egal ob Humanoide, Jem'Hadar, Ferengi, Cardassianer, zusammen in Frieden nebeneinander stehen werden… glücklich und vereint” an seinen Dabo-Tischen. ;Externe Links * Mathilde - Erinnerungen einer jungen Frau Das klingonische Sprichwort Rache ist ein Gericht, dass am besten kalt serviert wird. ( ) stammt aus dem Roman Mathilde - Erinnerungen einer jungen Frau von Eugène Sue. ;Externe Links * Moby Dick In meint Khan Noonien Singh zu James Tiberius Kirk: Ich werd' ihn jagen um die Monde von Nibia, durch den Antares-Mahlstrom und durch die Flammen der ewigen Verdammnis, bevor ich ihn aufgebe! Dieser Satz ist eine Anspielung auf Captain Ahab in Moby Dick, der seiner Mannschaft die Jagd auf Moby Dick mit den Worten ankündigt: Ich will ihn lieber um das Kap der guten Hoffnung herumjagen, um das Kap Horn und um den norwegischen Maelstrom und durch die Flammen der Hölle, als daß ich ihn aufgebe! ;Externe Links * Moderne Sage (Urban Legend) In der -Episode berichtet Kathryn Janeway Chakotay von einer Geschichte, die jedem Sternenflotten-Kadetten vor seinem ersten Landurlaub erzählt wird. Darin reist ein Mann nach Risa und verbringt eine Nacht mit einer schönen Frau. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht er und bemerkt, dass ihm eine Niere fehlt. Damit wird auf eine moderne Sage angespielt, in der ein Geschäftsreisender von einer Frau verführt wird und am nächsten Morgen bemerkt, dass ihm eine Niere entfernt wurde. ;Externe Links * Mondlandung Der Ausspruch von Tom Paris nach der Notlandung in der Episode , Der Adler ist gelandet. ist ein Zitat von Neil Armstrong, der dies nach dem Aufsetzen der Mondlandefähre Adler auf der Mondoberfläche sagte. Nordirlandkonflikt Die -Episode spielt an verschiedenen Stellen auf den Nordirlandkonflikt an. So leben die Ansata auf dem westlichen Kontinent von Rutia IV und ihnen wurde vor 70 Jahren die Unabhängigkeit verweigert. In der Realität wurde Irland, dass westlich von Großbritannien liegt, 1921 geteilt. Zwischen diesem Jahr und dem Erstausstrahlungszeitpunkt dieser Episode (1990) liegen ebenfalls etwa 70 Jahre. Außerdem versuchen die Ansata, wie die IRA durch Terrorismus ihre Ziele zu erreichen. ;Externe Links * Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis So zum Beispiel die „Unendliche Unwahrscheinlichkeitserzeugung“ auf dem Hauptdisplay des Impulsantriebs im Maschinenraum der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. In kommt auf einem Display das Schiff [[USS Heart of Gold|USS Heart of Gold (NCC-42)]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Douglas Adams vor. Wobei Heart of Gold ebenfalls der Name des Raumschiffes aus der Romanreihe ist und die Registiernummer 42 auch eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Die Sirius Kybernetik Corporation stammt ebenfalls aus dem Roman. Ford Prefect, der Product Manager der Firma, ist ebenfalls einer der Hauptcharaktere der Romanreihe. Das Dentium ist möglicherweise nach Arthur Dent benannt, welcher ebenfalls bei Sirius arbeitet. ;Externe Links * Peter Pan Kirks letzter Befehl in Der zweite Stern von rechts und dann gerade aus bis zum Morgen. stammt aus der Kindergeschichte Peter Pan und bezeichnet dort den Weg, der nach Nimmerland führt. ;Externe Links * Psycho Die Szene der -Episode , in der der Isomorph Dejaren zu B'Elanna Torres meint, sie esse wie ein kleiner Fisch ist eine Hommage an Alfred Hitchcocks Psycho wo Norman Bates zu seinem späteren Opfer sagt, sie esse wie ein kleiner Vogel. ;Externe Links * Rat mal, wer zum Essen kommt In kommentiert Pavel Chekov die bevorstehende Ankunft der Klingonen auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]], wenig erfreut mit der Bemerkung Rat mal, wer zum Essen kommt. Dieser Satz ist der Titel eines Filmes von 1967, der den Rassismus des liberalen, großbürgerlichen Milieus der US-Gesellschaft in den 1960er-Jahren darstellt. In hingegen müssen Captain Kirk und seine Offiziere ihre Vorurteile gegenüber Klingonen überwinden. ;Externe Links * Reise der Verdammten Als der Doktor in erfährt, dass Kes, Neelix und die Crew eines anderen Schiffes an Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] gekommen sind und er darüber nicht informiert wurde, meint er, dass er sich auf der Reise der Verdammten befinde. ;Externe Links * Richard Wagner In der -Episode meint Harry Kim, dass er keinen Ort wüsste, an dem er lieber wäre, als die USS Voyager. Dies ist die Abwandlung eines Zitats aus einem Brief von Richard Wagner. ;Externe Links * Star Wars Gleich zwei bekannte Anspielungen auf das Star-Wars-Universum gehen auf das Konto der Effektspezialisten von ILM, die sich damit einen kleinen Insider-Joke erlaubten, da sie in der Vergangenheit für die Effekte beider Science-Fiction-Reihen tätig wurden. Im Film nimmt der ''Millennium Falcon'' an der Borg-Schlacht teil. Im Film ist R2-D2 zu sehen, der in einem Trümmerfeld nahe Vulkan treibt. Auch im Nachfolger kommt der Androide vor. Hier sieht man ihn beim Angriff der [[USS Vengeance|USS Vengeance]] auf die [[USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise]] im Maschinenraum, wo er zusammen mit Trümmern und Crewmitgliedern raus geblasen wird. Datei:Zylindrisches Raumschiff in der Schlacht von Sektor 001.jpg|Der Millennium Falcon. Datei:Roboter_im_Trümmerfeld_Schlacht_um_Vulkan_2258.jpg|R2-D2. Außerdem gibt es den Planeten Alderaan, welcher vermutlich als eine Hommage nach dem Planeten Alderaan aus dem Star-Wars-Universum benannt worden ist. Bei Star Wars wurde der Planet Alderaan durch den Todesstern vernichtet. Die Xindi-Superwaffe ähnelt äußerlich dem Todesstern und verfügt über eine auf ähnliche Weise funktionierende Primärwaffe. Die Helme der Breen und der Helm des Kopfgeldjägers Boushh aus dem Star-Wars-Universum sind in ihrer Form sehr ähnlich. ;Externe Links * Verfassung der USA In der -Episode fragt Thomas Eugene Paris Neelix Bedeuten Ihr die Worte 'grausam und ungewöhnlich' irgendetwas? Damit spielt Paris auf die Verfassung der USA an, die im 8. Zusatzartikel "grausame und ungewöhnliche Bestrafungen" ("cruel and unusual punishments") untersagt. ;Externe Links * Wilhelm Tell In der -Episode schlägt Chakotay Captain Kathryn Janeway vor, dass er beim nächsten Talenteabend mit einem Phaser einen Apfel von Janeway Kopf schießen könnte. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die schweizer Legende von Wilhelm Tell, der vom habsburgischen Landvogt Gessler gezwungen wird, mit der Armbrust einen Apfel vom Kopf seines Sohnes zu schießen. ;Externe Links * Zurück in die Zukunft :siehe auch: Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek Im englischen Original von , erwähnt O'Brien einen „warp matrix flux capacitor“. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den „flux capacitor“, zu deutsch „Fluxkompensator“, dem Gerät, das die Zeitreise in Zurück in die Zukunft ermöglicht. In der deutschen Synchronisation wird das Gerät Warpmatrixflusskondensator genannt, wodurch die Anspielung verloren geht. ;Externe Links * Zwanzigtausend Meilen unter dem Meer In den -Episoden und tritt der Krenim Annorax als Antagonist der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]-Crew auf. Dessen Name ist ein Anagramm von "Pierre Aronnax", dem Ich-Erzähler aus "Zwanzigtausend Meilen unter dem Meer". Außerdem weist die Persönlichkeit von Annorax Parallelen zu Captain Nemo auf. Darüber hinaus wurde der Sternenflottencaptain N. Land ( ) nach einer Figur, die [[USS Nautilus|USS Nautilus]] ( ) nach dem Unterseeboot aus dem Roman benannt. Der Name von Rura Penthe ( ) stammt aus der Verfilmung des Romans von 1954 und ist dort eine Strafkolonie, in der Nemo einst Arbeitssklave war. ;Externe Links * * en:Science fiction references in Star Trek en:Popular culture references in Star Trek Kategorie:Meta-Trek